


Braces

by Gothichic



Series: The wonderful world of Tsukishima Kei trying his best [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Good Significant Other, Autistic Tsukishima Kei, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei-centric, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothichic/pseuds/Gothichic
Summary: Tsukishima has just gotten braces. God kill him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The wonderful world of Tsukishima Kei trying his best [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195283
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Braces

**Author's Note:**

> am i projecting? mayhaps also fuck how do you end a story. i cant write anyone for shit so im sorry if theyre ooc

It was half way through his second year when Tsukishima had to get braces. He didn't want to, He hated them, He hated everything about it. 

Metal forced on to his teeth and he couldn't take it off for years? What bullshit is that. Not to mention it had rules. He couldn't eat certain things and he had to upkeep them. He could barely deal with the pain the first few days not to mention he had to have bands and he had to go back to the dentist every few weeks to check up on them.

Honestly he could do that no matter how stupid he thought it was but what really bothered him was how they looked. 

He looked stupid. 

He was always a little self conscious of his teeth becoming crooked but he honestly never really noticed how much they were beginning to look off. He could deal with that but braces did nothing but bring attention to his teeth now! 

He had gotten silver braces. They were one of the least noticeable colors and looked relatively normal but it did nothing to quell his hatred of them. 

In fact he hadn't opened his mouth to talk to anyone since he had gotten them. Thank god for getting them during break.  
That blessing was soon a curse considering he had plans to go up to Tokyo and stay at Kuroos house for two days with Bokuto and Akaashi. So he had just gotten braces not even a week ago and now he was going to hang out with people he really wanted to impress. This couldn't get any worse. 

they would understand if he cancelled right? if he said he was sick? well of course they would but fuck if it didn't make him feel guilty. 

"They're gonna find out at some point tsukki." Yamaguchi had told him and god curse him he was right. Might as well rip the bandaid off early instead of trying to stupidly hide his mouth for months. 

The ride up to Tokyo had been absolute hell. It did nothing but stir his feelings up even more. He knew rationally they'd have no problem with it, it's not like they were gonna tell him he was ugly or kick him out or something else equally ridiculous. If anything they'd probably not care at all. He just hated the braces so much. They made him look strange, made his voice come out a little different, and he was a 17 year old with braces. How lame.

lame. lame. lame. 

The train stopped and unfortunately the ground hadn't swallowed him whole. 

"Tsuks!" It was Kuroo. He was waving and doing the normal 'hey you're here!' thing he always did. Cmon Tsukishima, open your mouth. Tell him, not even that just show him. 

show him your mouth. 

it's just braces. 

tell him. 

Kuroo was staring at him, head tilted looking for a response. Usually Tsukishima would respond with something. He turned his head away from Kuroo, not looking at him. Kuroo whistled in response.

"Don't feel like talking? I get it." 

oh. 

He thought Tsukishima was nonverbal at the moment. Sometimes the train made him like that and other times it was a choice. Talking could be really tiring. They all understood. Didn't mean Kuroo wasn't still pushy about it.  
He continued to talk as they walked, even pausing for a response every so often. Annoying and he had missed his chance to tell one of them privately. Trying to tell three people something was honestly something that almost overwhelmed completely. 

Kuroos apartment was nice. A two bedroom and one bathroom, the Kitchen and Living Room room were connected. It wasn't that big but it was cozy and nice. 

Tsukishima walked into the door to see Bokuto and Akaashi on the couch playing Mario Kart which Akasshi was notoriously good at. He had a heavy lead on pretty much everyone he's ever played including Kenma and he spent his life being good at games. They both greeted him completely engulfed in the game. Perfect.  
He had been through this a few times. He'd put the few items brought in Kuroos room and then sleep in the living room. 

He'd put his stuff up, Change into something more comfortable, and then go out there and have some fun in his life. 

He couldn't leave the bathroom. 

He just couldn't. 

He had changed into a t- shirt and some pyjama pants. comfort clothes. clothes that made him okay. He had looked in the mirror. He had seen his braces.

He had been doing so good with his self esteem. His hair had grown out a bit, he had changed his black frames for some bottomless ones. He had been feeling good about himself and these braces just had to fuck it all up.

They were ugly. 

he was ugly. 

This night was going to suck. He was going to ruin the night. He breathed in and he breathed out and he opened the door. Everything was going to be fine. 

Everything was not going to be fine. It had been two hours and they could tell something was up. He wasn't eating anything they offered and he wasn't talking. Things that weren't super out of the ordinary but he's guessing he looked upset. God fuck his ability to hide things. He sucked at it, he would always suck at it. It didn't help that he was sitting next to some of the most Observant people he's ever met in his life. 

Bokuto was looking at him a little suspiciously like he was trying to figure out what was wrong by reading his mind and Akaashi did look slightly worried. Now that was concerning, they probably thought this was way worse than it was if he could tell that Akaashi was worried. 

God this was stupid. If he just opened his fucking mouth and or even just said something they would know. He didn't even have to acknowledge it. 

He didn't. 

The night continued with Akaashi beating all their asses in Mario Kart and eventually dinner came and fuck he was so fucking stupid. Of course he would have to open his mouth to eat dinner! 

Kuroo and Bokuto went to go pick up some food leaving him and Akaashi alone.

"Are you okay?" Akaashi asked. He really did seem concerned. God Tsukishima had dug a hole huh. Now he was going to get laughed at for making such a big deal about it. 

"Yeah." He muttered. 

He looked unconvinced. There was enough of this. He wasn't a baby, he was going to have these braces for a while and he wasn't about to go completely mute each time he had to talk to someone.  
Akaashi was looking at him about to talk. 

"I have braces." He mumbled. He was doing nothing but mumbling.

"Oh." His eyebrows raised slightly.  
"Is that why you haven't been talking?" 

Tsukishima could feel heat crawl up his neck. God this was embarrassing. He should've just said something from the beginning. Now he just looked stupid. 

"They look ugly." 

Tsukshima crossed his arms, turning his head. He didn't not want to see what expression Akaashi was looking at him with because it would probably cause his face to explode. 

"You don't look ugly Tsukishima." Damn why did he have to hit the nail on the head. Tsukishima wasn't about to turn his head. No sir. Not at all. 

"Tsukishima." He was right next to him. His side was warm, their knees were touching. Tsukishima could feel a hand snake around his waist.  
"They don't flatter me." he mumbled. He wasn't lying, they really don't. He turned his head only to see Akaashi mid eye roll. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" 

"Baby you're not ugly." 

Baby. Could this man shut up.  
Now they were just staring at each other. A stand still. 

"Your one of the prettiest people I know Tsukishima." Wow, He was lying straight to his face.  
He could feel his face contort.  
"When have I ever lied to you?" he hadn't. Tsukishima turned his head again with huff. Akaashi sighed. 

"You should've said something before you came, we could've gotten some softer snacks. You could've texted us you know?" 

Text.

He totally could've fucking texted them! He is the biggest idiot ever. He wanted to die. What in the world was wrong with him. He wishes he could shrink into himself. 

"Shut up." 

Akaashi was a bitch, laughing at him like that. This is awful. He'd have to tell Bokuto and Kuroo and he'd get made fun of. 

"Baby it isn't that bad. You still look cute, it's really nothing to be upset about."  
Akaashi's hand ran up and down his side. "Baby," he started. "Baby look at me." His hand came up to his chin, turning his head. They made brief eye contact before Tsukishima looked down. 

"They're gonna make fun of me." 

"That's what you're worried about?" Akaashi sounded aspirated. 

"Tell me they wouldn't." he challenged.

"They would never make fun of your braces." he said with conviction.  
"Not that. I mean making a big deal about it." Tsukishima rolled his eyes.  
"They wouldn't." he said very unconfidently. 

It's not like would be doing maliciously or anything but he was just sensitive and he really wouldn't be able to handle any comments about it. 

"They won't." Now that was code for 'I'm going to threaten them' and as funny as Tsukishima thought that was, he didn't want that. He had really made this a bigger deal than it needed to be. He heard the door open, great they were here, He turned his head to see two idiots with bags in their hands making a direct beeline to the kitchen.

enough was enough. 

Tsukishima got up as they made their way to the table. 

"You ready to eat moonshine?" Kuroo asked sitting the food down on the table while bokuto busied himself getting the cups out.

"I have braces." they both looked at him for a second. "Oh." Kuroo looked a little caught off guard.  
"They look cute!" Bokuto smiled. Kuroo nodded along. 

Tsukishima really was an idiot. At least tomorrow he could spend his day in peace.

"Wait how are we gonna kiss?" 

there goes that.


End file.
